


Dangerous Games

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Wes Janson has a little fun on the way to a covert meeting on the Errant Venture.
Relationships: Wes Janson/?
Series: Antilles Family Antics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

Dangerous Games

Wes pulled his arms over his head and stretched, wincing at the accompanying popping noise. His flight to the _Errant Venture_ had been a long one, but he had enjoyed returning to the cockpit of an X-Wing, rushing headlong into danger once more. But despite his best efforts over the years to maintain his flexibility and famous, heart melting physique, it appeared his body liked being crammed into the small cockpit even less than it once had. 

The _Errant Venture_ had changed as well. When Wes had frequented the ship in his Rogue Squadron years, the _Venture_ had been a rundown, floating hive of scum and villainy, save for an isolated deck carefully decorated in resplendent wealth. Now, after the various refits Booster had conned out of the New Republic and its successor, the Galactic Alliance, nearly every deck in the large Star Destroyer had been outfitted in glorious splendor. 

Although internally mourning the loss of his favorite dingy cantina, the _Pirate’s Chest_ , Wes merrily wandered into the dark _Maw Casino_ , admiring the bright glowing tubes encircling, among other things, the serving girls’ waists. He’d have to thank Wedge for choosing this particular casino to meet in. Not seeing his quarry, he approached a kevjack table near the back that was gathering quite the crowd of GA enlisted men. It wasn’t until he ducked around a particularly tall, broad Lieutenant that he saw why. 

The dealer was cute. Very cute. Her petite face with a pert nose was framed by a bob of multicolored hair that matched the fluorescent glow tubes that clung to her waist. She was young but she shuffled the cards with an experienced ease. Judging by the size of her tip jar, she was also an expert in separating her patrons from their cash with a seductive smile. He had found the perfect distraction to keep himself occupied while he waited for Wedge. 

Grinning one of his infamous grins, Wes hipped-checked a young Ensign with acne out of a chair and sat, laying down a small pile of credits. “Deal me in.” 

A smile played across the young woman’s painted lips. “Are you sure you want to play with me? I hear winning can be hazardous to your health.” 

Wes placed a second pile of credits on the table. “I fly where danger fears to tread.” 

“Your funeral, flyboy.” The woman swept the credits to the center pot, her long fingers gently brushing his as she did. Wes’ grin widened but then shrunk again as he noticed that she gave the same treatment to the five other players. 

As she shuffled the deck, he noticed her nametag read ‘Mara’, a popular name in recent years that was finally going out of style. That meant she was young, but not too young. _This might be fun_ , he thought. When she laid his cards in front of him, he managed to stroke her fingers as she had done earlier. “Such talented fingers,” he commented. “But I bet I could teach them a few tricks.” 

The dark haired young man seated beside him made a retching noise. “Come on, she’s young enough to be your granddaughter. Show.” 

Mara flipped the young man’s cards, displaying a loosing hand. “No, I’m old enough to make my own decisions. And I prefer a man with experience.” She flipped Wes’ cards. “And luck,” she added. “A winning hand.” 

Wes left most his winnings on the table, but managed to slip some in his pocket, and the rest into Mara’s tip jar. He winked at her and said, “Deal me in again, pretty girls like you deserve money for pretty dresses.” 

She leaned in towards Wes as she dealt the next hand and whispered, “No, pretty girls like me deserve money to buy blasters to keep away pretty men like you.” 

Wes’ grin broadened. He liked a girl that could take care of herself. It had been too long since he had a challenge. He winked at Mara. “But you admit it; I am pretty.” 

She flipped his card over. “You are pretty. Pretty lucky.” Another pile of credits appeared in front of Wes. “But I guess I should expect that from a Rogue,” she said, returning his wink. 

“Ah, my magnificent reputation precedes me.” He divided the credits like before, asking her to deal him in one more time. “But only if you give me a kiss for luck,” he added. 

“Kiss Wes Janson? Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” She leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, artfully evading his grasping hand as she pulled back. Wes felt himself sigh, not sure if it was from the feeling of her soft lips on his rough cheek or the rush of relief at managing to win the pot once more. 

This time when he dropped the credits into her tip jar, she grabbed his hand with her right and the jar with her left. She gave his arm a tug. “My shift is ending, care to come with me?” Her quirked, shaped brow implied all sorts of interesting possibilities. 

Wes’ grin turned into a smug smirk. “I’d love to.” As he allowed her guide him back to the entrance to the employee corridors, Wes didn’t feel any regret at making Wedge wait for him. After all, it was Wedge who was running late and it wasn’t as if Wedge hadn’t done this to him before. 

Eventually, they stopped in front of an unmarked cabin door. “This is the place,” said Mara as she rose up on her toes and gave Wes another peck on the cheek. She dropped his hand and took a step towards the door. Wes nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly yelled. “Dad! Uncle Wes is here!” 

Shocked, Wes felt the blood drain from his face and all the other nice places it had been gathering. “Myri?” he choked out. 

She tossed a wink at him over her shoulder as she walked away, her hips swaying and her tip jar rattling. 

Then the door opened and suddenly Wes had more immediate concerns. 

He raised his hands slowly above his head. 

“Um, hi Wedge. Listen, I can explain everything…” 


End file.
